The Dead Don't Really Leave Us
by LorrLorr
Summary: People they thought they've lost, never really go.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead Don't Really Leave Us.**

**Fred and George.**

George looked in the mirror. It was a year after the war and he had not got better. He had lost a part of himself. He still remembered it. When Fred died. Percy, had joined them in the battle, after years of being on the Ministry's side, he had reunited with his family. He cracked a joke for the first time, which caught Fred off guard. Fred died with a smile.

"Georgie." a faint whisper said behind him. George turned his head quickly, no one. He relaxed, turning back to the mirror. He stared at himself and Fred. What? Fred! Fred stood behind him, grinning.

"Georgie." he nodded. George looked in shock, turning back behind him, in case he was there. In case that somehow, Fred was alive. But no one was there. Except, in the mirror. "Where are you?" George asked. Something cold touched his shoulder the same time mirror Fred placed his hand on George's shoulder. "I'm here, always." he smiled sadly. A tear fell down George's cheek.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have died." he said. Fred smiled weakly.

"I died for a reason George. So I could feel Holey and saint-like, like you remember." George burst into tears. "Don't… Don't cry, George. You don't need to, because I'm always here with you. Even though you can't see me."

"Why can I see you now-in the mirror?" George asked, straining his voice.

"Because, Georgie, your going slower now. Before, you were moving too fast, too fast to see me. This is the closest thing you'll get to seeing me. Because, when you can see me without the mirror, you'll be gone."

"I can't do it, Fred. I can't live without you." George sobbed. A tear slid down Fred's face. "You can, George. You'll get on with your life. Just remember, I am always with you." Fred choked. George shook his head.

"What am I meant to do, Fred? I'm not complete without you. You're my brother, my half. Now there's no one left to joke around with. To listen to me. To guide me."

"You're making this hard, George. You'll have to say goodbye. You have to leave me." Fred demanded pitifully.

"No. I can't do that. I can't let you go again." George sobbed.

"Just remember George. And listen this time!" Fred jokingly warned. "I'm always a part of you, I'll never leave. You have to enjoy life and-" his eyes glanced towards the door, which opened. Angelina stood in the doorway, eyes open wide.

"Fred?" she whispered. Fred smiled.

"George, tell Mum that at your wedding, your putting the body bind spell on her." he said winking. He looked at both George and Angelina and smiled a faint smile. "Look after each other." he said, he walked back and disappeared.

"Was that…" Angelina started. George nodded. Angelina walked over and rested her head on his shoulder, entwining her fingers with George's.

**Well this is really different from what I usually right. It feels quite refreshing because I'm not constantly coming up with ideas for the next chapter. I don't know if I'll add other chapters about other characters, I don't know yet. I'll see how the reception for this is. If it gets bad reviews I'll probably won't continue it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dead Don't Really Leave Us.**

**Part of this story is when Ophelia (Luna's mother) is alive, but only for a small part. I hope you enjoy.**

**Ophelia and Luna.**

"**My beautiful Luna." Ophelia whispered, while stroking Luna's hair. "Why don't you run along and dance in the moonlight. I'm doing something very special for you." Luna nodded and ran off into the garden. Ophelia was adding flower petals, honey and Luna's tears. Ophelia had tried to master the potion, but never seemed to get it right. **

**Luna lay in the field, she was only five minutes away from her home. She could see the Weasley house from here. She lived right over the hill. Luna had never visited them, or even met their children. Although, she saw them playing Quidditch whenever they were home for summer. She always seemed to find a rogue bludger that just happened to bludge it's way into her garden path. The girl, Ginny was around the same age, judging of what Ophelia had told her. Ginny rarely was allowed on a broom and had to stand and watch instead. Luna was still daydreaming when her mother's patronus came leaping into view. Her mother's soft voice echoed through the valley. "Luna, darling. It's finished! Come quick!" The hare headed back, leaping gracefully while Luna chased after it clumsily. She arrived at her home where her mother was smiling gleefully. "I've done it Luna." she beamed. She reached out to hug her, and in doing so, knocked over a vile of Luna's tears that fell into the cauldron. Then, everything went still. The explosion from the cauldron was not visible, it was like a translucent force pushing both Luna and Ophelia back. They had no time to scream, for it had gone so fast. So sudden. Luna landed onto the carpet in the living room, going through a wall. She could feel the window's smash, glass shattering everywhere. She could feel Death. It's presence. She was going to die. Everything settled, dust particles floating through the air, clouding her view. She blinked, her head resting on a soft carpet. She saw her mother in, what was, the kitchen. She was breathing heavily. "Luna…" she gasped. Luna struggled to drag herself over, but somehow managed it. She now, looked down on her dying mother. "Luna, I'm sorry." she whispered. Luna shook her head. "Luna, I should have believed in you. That you would keep your innocence and curiosity." Ophelia said, a tear sliding down her face. "I love you and don't you ever forget that."**

"**Why would I Mummy? You're not going anywhere." Luna said confused. **

"**But I am, Luna. Going to a place with angels. I'm going to a beautiful place, but not as beautiful as you." she whispered, reaching her hand out and lightly stroking Luna's face. Luna cried silently.**

"**Please don't go." she sobbed. Ophelia smiled sadly.**

"**I'm not going, not really. Remember Luna, things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end." she said softly. Luna gripped her mother's hand.**

"**I see the moon. The moon sees me. **

**The moon sees somebody I want to see.**

**So, God bless the moon and God bless me.**

**And God bless the somebody I want to see." Luna sang quietly, a faint smile spread across Ophelia's lips. "And… God… Bless the some…body I want to see." Ophelia finished. Luna looked down, a single tear fell. Her mother had gone, but, in away was still there. In a smile. Luna looked up at the sky and saw Death, leading her mother by the hand.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I found it quite… weird. Anyways, I've got a couple of ideas in my head and I want to know who you want to be in this. Review or PM me your answer and I'll pick the most mentioned or one that I really like. Thanks.**


End file.
